Lu Bu
Lu Bu first appears in Dynasty Warriors and continues to appear in every title of the series. He is one of the icon characters in the series as he is usually known for having the highest statistics in the games (bar Zuo Ci) and a vastly superior move set. He is also highly difficult to kill in the Dynasty Warriors series — alluding to his reputation as an unmatched and highly skilled warrior. His theme song is the musical motif for many of the games' opening sequences. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 29 years old. Role in Plot :"A legend of your age, and yet you side with the devil. I suppose you thought that feeding off his scraps would provide you sufficient prey!" :"And I was right. He has led me to the greatest prey of all!" ::―Tadakatsu Honda and Lu Bu during their encounters; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors In the series, Lu Bu usually starts out as a general under Dong Zhou. He is eventually persuaded by Diao Chan that all the wealth and status in the world is not worth continuing to put up with Dong Zhuo and he is persuaded to kill him. He later fights Cao Cao, and is shown to have a strong bond with his subordinate, Zhang Liao, who looks up to him. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Lu Bu becomes one of the Serpent King's top officers. Unlike other generals, little is known of how or when this occurs. He only serves Orochi out of respect of the demon's incredible power; he is biding his time until he is powerful enough to slay Orochi himself and claim the title of the strongest. Until then, Lu Bu serves the Orochi Army, realizing that some of the most powerful (and therefore the most challenging) warriors of both China and Japan will oppose the Serpent King. Aside from Orochi, he finds his greatest rival to be Tadakatsu, said to be Japan's strongest samurai. In Warriors Orochi 2, Lu Bu forms his own independent army after the fall of Orochi, seeking to conquer the land under his own strength. He winds up fighting Yoshitsune Minamoto, who is surprisingly able to keep up with the mighty Chinese warrior. He eventually allies with the Kingdom of Wu to stop Orochi’s resurrection. Dynasty Tactics Dynasty Tactics 2 portrays him as slightly less arrogant and also introduces his daughter, Lingqi, whom he is very fond and protective of. He is one of the possible rulers in the game who can conquer the land. In one of his story branches, he learns from Cao Cao that his ally, Liu Bei, wishes to betray him and personally storms Liu Bei's castle to murder him. He seemingly dies from an archer volley in a charge against Cao Cao's troops. However, he survives and joins forces with the stunned Ma Chao to rebuild his ranks. With his new army, he eventually defeats Wei and continues to perpetuate war in the land. Character Information Personality Lu Bu is typically depicted as an extremely aggressive, brutish, and bloodthirsty warrior who fights for the sole purpose of finding an opponent worthy of challenge. He believes himself to be the "Mightiest Man Alive", and believes that the only true justice in the world is when one fights for one's life on the battlefield, where the strong destroy the weak. More of a man of action than talk, he disregards strategy and politics as a waste of his time. Despite his repeated betrayals, Lu Bu is a rather honest man, having little faith or respect in politicians, bureaucrats, and those who use deceptive words to gain power and hide like cowards behind the law for protection. For this same reason, Lu Bu despises sycophants and suck ups and was resentful of having to be a lackey of Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu considers Dong Zhuo an arrogant and repulsive coward who is undeserving of his wealth and status, and only joined him to progress in the world. His resentment is even further inflamed when the greedy tyrant takes the beautiful Diao Chan for his own. If Lu Bu has any weakness, it’s women. When he first met Diao Chan, he was left speechless by her beauty, and her kind words, her encouragements, and her gentle nature quickly endeared her to him. Throughout Diao Chan’s campaign, his motive is to create a world where Diao Chan can be happy, and worries about her getting hurt on the battlefield. He displays this same protectiveness towards his daughter in Dynasty Tactics 2. Voice Actors * Dan Woren - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Jamieson Price - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Tetsu Inada - Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi, and Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Hideo Ishikawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Can nobody provide me with a decent challenge?!" *"I am Lu Bu. Bow down before me!" *"I am the mightiest man alive!" *"You dare face the Mighty Lu Bu?" *"Who else seeks death?" *"Come! I shall face all and stand victorious!" *"Worthless scum!!!" *"Are there no others?! Is there no one left to challenge me? Is this the end? Are there no more great battles for me to join? Argh! More! I still wish to wield my blade in battle! I do not care who! Come and face me!! Come and face the great Lu Bu!" *Out of my way, you maggots!" *"I battle only for the sake of battle, and fight only for myself!" *"You thought you would get past me alive? Fear Lu Bu!" *"This looks like an interesting fight. Anybody mind if I join in?!" *"This humiliation will not stand!" *"Cowards! Run back to your homes and hide!" *"Get lost, you scum! Give it up!" *"Let them come back and try to better us. I don't care about what such weaklings do!" *"What is magic? There is no magic before the might of my blade! Onward!" *"Get out of my way!" *"Do you think I'll need your help to squash some bugs?!" *"You dare stand in my way? You pitiful worm!" *"It doesn't matter, their numbers make no difference. By opposing me, they are marching to their own slaughter!" *"Fire. Nice touch!" *"Object? It is foolish for them to object. It is the natural way for vermin to give way to strength." :"You are correct of course. Still, it seems like the entire land has come here to destroy you!" :"It wasn't very wise of them. I'm glad they came here to fight. I will teach all of them a lesson. They will fall to the greatest warrior in the world!" :~~Lu Bu and Diao Chan; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Dong Zhuo... You don't deserve any of this, you greedy pig!" :"Why you...You would dare turn your blade against me?! You insolent dog! I'll cut you down right where you stand!" :~~Lu Bu betrays Dong Zhou, DW5 *"Lu Bu, how dare you stab me in the back! You will PAY!" :"Humph! Don't make me laugh, you pig! It is I who shall surpass you, and it is I'' who shall rule the land!" ::~~Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu at the stage, Lu Bu's Revolt; Dynasty Warriors 4'' :"Is talking all that you are good for? If you seek power, then show me your might!" :~~Lu Bu vs. the Three Oath Brothers at Hu Lao Gate, Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *"Why?!? Wasn't I'' the one who killed Dong Zhuo? So why must ''I leave the capital!?!" *"I'm telling you, they seized the Emperor while I was away! How dare you accuse me when they are the traitors!" *"I tried telling them, but they do not believe me. They suspect I am disloyal to the Han!" :"What's that?" :"I pleaded and pleaded with them!" :"Argh! Don't shed tears because of them! If those fools won't listen to your words, then they will listen to my spear!" :~~ Lu Bu and a crying Diao Chan compete with Shu over retrieving the Imperial Seal from Sun Jian; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Enough!!! I don't need more strength or wisdom! Having you around would only weigh me down. You want to live? Then GO! :~~Lu Bu dealing with psychophants; Dynasty Warriors 6 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Two advancing fiery swings and then a ground stomp that knock everyone in a certain area away, breaks guard, and invincible for the duration. * , : An upward strike with the butt of the spear. * , , : Swings halberd around Lu Bu 360 degrees multiple times, and then swings right to left, and slams the halberd butt first into the ground making a shockwave. * , , , : A quick, powerful, advancing right to left swing that knock everyone it hit back * , , , , : Lu Bu swings upward creating a massive energy explosion that knocks victims into the air. * , , , , , : Several extremely quick slashes, then plunges spear into the ground making a shockwave. * : Lu Bu repeatedly spinning around in a downward right direction, bringing a stiff halberd down with each jump. Ended with Lu Bu slamming his halberd into the ground, creating a wide-ranged shockwave. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then upward slash. * , : Lu Bu jumps, then flips onto the ground creating an earthquake. Then lashes out his halberd to the right. Horse Moveset * : Lu Bu leans to each side, and spins his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Using Lu Bu Dynasty Warriors His weapon, a large halberd he calls the "Sky Scorcher", is also deadlier than almost every other weapon due to its long reach, wide range and massive rate of damage. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Bu wields a stylized double voulge which can separate into two double edged spears. He can throw his weapon around him like a boomerang and slice waves of air in front of him to injure enemies from a distance. He spins and crouches during his chain, which is excellent for crowd control and dueling. He can practically plow through any obstacle and is especially deadly with an infinite Renbu gauge. Activating his special gives players a chance to play him with a significant boost in defense and power, making him similar to his frightfully strong CPU counterpart. The names of his three weapons are "Sky Piercer", "Demon Bane", and "Heron Blade Halberd". Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 Requirements for 4th weapon *Stage:Lu Bu's Betrayal *How to Get: Decimate the stage. Kill every officer and sub officer personally, have every gate sealed, and every peon killed including all four ambushes. You should get a message when Dong Zhou is the last one left. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 5 Requirements for Obtaining Lu Bu's 4th Weapon *Stage: Battle of Chang Mountain (battle of Chang Shan) *Requirement: Kill 1000 enemy troops ;Strategy *Since this is just a kill mission (so to say) there's not really that much strategy needed. The best advice I can give you, is try not to kill any gate guards, generals or sub generals, or take any forts. You want as many troops on the field as possible. Really other then this, all I can say is, just keep killing, getting 1000 really isn't to hard. Once you get the 1000 the Precious Item report should appear in the enemy fort. Pick it up and finish the stage. A saddle is not needed for this. Make sure you are playing on Hard mode. ;Alternate Strategy *In the beginning of the stage immediately disobey the orders of Yuan Shao by going inside the main camp. Then you will get a message "Yuan Shao is suspicious of Lu Bu". Then the entire army of Yuan Shao will retreat inside the main camp. Leaving only you on the battlefield and then find an enemy checkpoint that's repeatedly spawning enemy soldiers until you reach 1000 kills. Check the Battle Log if you miss the Precious Item report and make sure your playing in Hard or Chaos Mode. Historical information Lǚ Bù (153 – 198) was a military general and minor warlord during the late Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms period in ancient China. According to the Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms, Lǚ Bù was a master in horse riding, archery, and armed combat, and was thus known as the Flying General. His image as a handsome and mighty warrior wielding a Ji (halberd) on top of his steed Red Hare was later popularized by the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Besides being matchless on the battlefield, Lǚ Bù was also notorious for having betrayed and slayed his own masters (who were both his adoptive fathers) twice. He was perhaps most well-known for his amorous relationship with the fictional Diāo Chán which led to his slaying of his adoptive father Dǒng Zhuò, the tyrannical warlord who held the figurehead Emperor Xian in his power. Lǚ Bù was eventually defeated and captured and hanged by Cáo Cāo in Xià Pī. Having little trust in the capricious character, Cáo Cāo had Lǚ Bù strangled despite his pledge of service. Romance of the Three Kingdoms :"It is you who embodies the chaos in our world! You will be stopped, and I will be the one to do it!" :"Ha! More peons marching to their own slaughter!" :::-Cao Cao, after appearing as reinforcements to kill Lu Bu. Lu Bu was said to be a master of all of the martial arts, a crack shot with the bow, and a peerless rider. His most major flaws were his impatience and his temper, and he preferred action to talk and diplomacy, and made a rather poor general and politician. The adopted son of Ding Yuan, he led the army that his stepfather brought to oppose the usurping Dong Zhuo. Before the negotiations even ended, Lu Bu got impatient and with a yell he charged alone into Dong Zhuo's front line, causing the panicked infantry to flee. The fat tyrant realized that he would never defeat Ding Yuan so long as Lu Bu served him. Li Su, a general under Dong Zhuo and a fellow villager of Lü Bu, then volunteered to persuade the formidable warrior to defect. Bringing along a famous steed named the Red Hare, a thousand taels of gold, dozens of pearls and a jade belt (which would amount to a $1,000,000 bribe in today's market), Li Su came to see Lü Bu, who was encamped outside the city. It did not take much persuasion to convince Lü Bu to betray his master, who felt that his career was going nowhere under Ding Yuan. That very night, Lü Bu carried a sword into the tent of Ding Yuan, who was reading under the candlelight. Ding Yuan questioned him as to why he was holding the sword. Quickly sensing that Lü Bu had switched sides, Ding Yuan tried to escape but was unsuccessful. With a stroke of his sword Lü Bu cut down his master and father's head, which he brought to Dong Zhuo the next morning. Lü Bu then took Dong Zhuo as his new adoptive father, who was overjoyed and showered his newly adopted son with more gifts. The constant presence of Lü Bu at his side deterred future assassins. For his personal safety, Dong Zhuo relied heavily on Lü Bu, who had by then been promoted to Knight General. The son would be seen beside the father almost all the time. Lu Bu would serve as the vanguard of the army to supress the rebellion called by Cao Cao. He personally held off the coalition at the Battle of Hulao Pass, even fighting a mounted duel against Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and Liu Bei before having to retreat. Battle with Three Heroes at Hulao Pass Since he placed the puppet Emperor Xian in the throne, Dong Zhuo's tyrannical and cruel ways had angered many warlords around the country. The warlords formed a coalition under Yuan Shao in 190 and came for Dong Zhuo in the capital Luoyang to vanquish him. However, they were stopped at Hulao Pass, 50 li from Luoyang. Riding forth on his Red Hare, his halberd in hand, dressed in the finest silver armor and wearing a twin pheasent-tail headpiece, Lü Bu taunted for challengers to duel him. Every warrior who came within range of his halberd were either maimed horribly or met a swift, bloody death. Amid the chaotic screams of panic and death, Lü Bu heard a loud, bass voice call him a "bastard slave with three last names". Wielding his Eight-Zhang Serpent Spear, Zhang Fei shouted the insult at Lü Bu to get his attention and galloped out to fight him. Zhang Fei was said to have wielded the strength of a hundred men in battle, but he struggled against Lü Bu for more than fifty bouts,either side unable to gain an advantage. Then Guan Yu, brandishing his Green Dragon Crescent Blade, dashed out to assist his brother. The three fighters were engaged in another thirty bouts, but still Lü Bu held his ground. Then Liu Bei, holding up his Dual Swords, also joined the battle. Like a merry-go-round, the three brothers galloped in a circle caging Lü Bu inside, who finally began to tire. Whenever Lü Bu tried to attack one, the other two would ride in and attack his exposed flanks forcing him back on the defensive, and soon he became exhausted. Unable to face the combined efforts of his three opponents at once, Lü Bu then made a feign at Liu Bei, whose martial ability he determined was the least of the three, and retreated through the resulting gap back to the pass gate. The Trio chased after Lü Bu but due to the speed of Red Hare, his horse, they could not keep up with him. However they abandoned the chase after they spotted Dong Zhuo and then pursued him unsuccessfully. Romance with Diao Chan and Slaying Dong Zhuo After Dong Zhuo moved the capital to the more strategically sound Chang'an, Minister of Interior Wang Yun started to contemplate a plot to assassinate the tyrant by using Diao Chan, a song girl who was brought up in his household but whom he treated like his own daughter, to plant the seed of dissension between Dong Zhuo and Lü Bu. Inviting Lü Bu over one night, Wang Yun asked Diao Chan to serve wine to the guest. Lü Bu was immediately left speeachless by the girl's beauty. Well aware of this, Wang Yun then promised to marry Diao Chan to the mighty warrior. A few days later, however, Wang Yun laid a feast for Dong Zhuo and repeated the feat. Like Lü Bu, Dong Zhuo could not lift his eyes off Diao Chan, who also displayed her prowess in song and dance. Dong Zhuo then brought Diao Chan home and made her his concubine. When Lü Bu heard about this the next morning, he headed for Dong Zhuo's bedroom and peeped in through the window. There he saw Diao Chan sitting up grooming her hair while Dong Zhuo was still asleep. Seeing Lü Bu's reflection in the pond near the window, Diao Chan then put up a sorrowful expression and pretended to wipe tears off her eyes with a handkerchief. When Dong Zhuo fell sick a month later, Lü Bu took the chance to see Diao Chan on the pretext of asking after Dong Zhuo's health, but this time Dong Zhuo woke up in time to see Lü Bu staring fixedly at Diao Chan. The arrogant and ungrateful Dong Zhuo then had Lü Bu shoved out and forbidden to enter the inner chambers henceforth. Then one day, while Dong Zhuo was holding a conversation with Emperor Xian, Lü Bu stole to his adoptive father's residence and met with Diao Chan in the Fengyi Pavilion. Weeping, Diao Chan pled with Lü Bu to rescue her from Dong Zhuo vowing to drown herself in the pond rather than spend another minute with the horrid tyrant. Taken in by Diao Chan's act, Lü Bu placed his halberd aside and held Diao Chan in his arms while comforting her with promises for her rescue. Back at the palace, Dong Zhuo realized that Lü Bu had slipped away. Returning to his residence, he found the Red Hare horse outside and realized that Lü Bu had gone against his orders and reentered the inner chambers. In a huff, Dong Zhuo entered his residence to find the duo in the pavilion. The startled Lü Bu turned to flee, forgetting to retrieve his halberd in the process. Dong Zhuo grabbed the halberd and gave chase. Being too obese, Dong Zhuo could not catch up with the agile Lü Bu. He then hurled the halberd at Lü Bu but the latter fended it off and got away. After the incident, Lü Bu was becoming increasingly (and understandably) fed up with Dong Zhuo's egotistical arrogance. This displeasure was further enticed by Wang Yun, who suggested subtly that Lü Bu take Dong Zhuo's life. Lü Bu attempted (weakly) to argue for Dong Zhuo's paternal relationship to himself, but Wang Yun dismissed it, saying, "His surname is Dong and yours is Lü. Where were the paternal feelings when he threw that halberd at you?" Upon this, Lü Bu decided that he'd had enough and made up his mind to kill Dong Zhuo. The conspirators then sent Li Su to fetch Dong Zhuo from his castle in the county of Mei under the pretense that the emperor intended to abdicate the throne to the warlord. Despite repeated ill omens, the overjoyed Dong Zhuo came to the palace gate, where his troops were barred from entering. As Dong Zhuo's carriage neared the palace building, soldiers loyal to Wang Yun surrounded the carriage and stabbed Dong Zhuo with spears. Dong was however injured only in the arms due to the breastplate he had taken the caution to wear that day. He then cried out for Lü Bu, giving him a "Imperial order to slay the traitor!". Unfortunately for Dong Zhuo, he was impaled in the throat by Lü Bu's halberd like a wild pig, while Lü Bu sarcastically proclaimed, "Then by Imperial order I'll slay the traitor!" It was said that Lü Bu not only skewered his stepfather, but also the carriage as well, with the bloody tip of his halberd sticking out the back. Not content with this slaughter, Lu Bu called for the death of Li Ru as well. See Also *Lu Bu Walkthrough *Methods of defeating Lu Bu Gallery Image:Lu Bu Art.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Lubu-online.jpg|Special colors for Dynasty Warriors Online Image:Lubu DW6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Lubu cg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Lubusf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Image:Lubu-dtactics2.jpg|Lu Bu's look in the Dynasty Tactics games. Category:Other characters